The Return of the Ninja Swordsmen
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I have seen a few of these types of fics and decided to try my version of one. Also I am having Genin graduate at 15. Also Naruto/Smart/Strong Naruto/Fu.

 **[Edited As Of:12/25/2015]**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXX

4 years after Kyuubi attack

Naruto was running for his life. The reason? He was extremely hungry because the orphanage would not feed him so he decided to try to find something at the festival. He was not expecting a drunken villager to start shouting at him about things like a fox demon and start a mob to chase him. This is where we currently were.

Naruto knowing he wouldn't be able to run for long hoped he could lose them in the forest outside the village. He had been running for five minutes straight into the forest knowing they were still behind him. He knew they were all civilian or at least Genin level otherwise he would have been caught already. He suddenly slammed into to someone when he wasn't paying attention.

"Oomph, hey kid watch where your going" he heard a female shout. He froze in fear thinking he hit a villager. He looked up and saw a pretty red headed girl who looked about 17.

"I'm so sorry please don't hurt me" he said and got up and ran away.

The girl was confused that boy looked ragged and looked terrified for some reason. She decided to hide in the shadows and see how this played out.

She watched as a bunch of villagers of the leaf village and a few ninja run by in the direction of the boy. She followed them to see that they had caught up with him. She was wondering why a mob was after this little boy.

"Please leave me alone I didn't do anything to any of you!" the boy shouted.

"Shut up fox demon, were going to finish what our Yondaime started 4 years ago!" a civilian shouted. Now Ameyuri was a smart girl you had to be in her profession so when she pieced together the clues she figured the kid was the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi. She was now highly interested in him and thought that maybe he could realize her dream. Deciding all of this she wasn't about to let some idiots kill him.

She held a handsign in front of her face and her other arm stretched straight upwards holding a handsign. "Water style: Hidden Mist jutsu" she whispered. Suddenly a deep fog ran through the clearing they were in. The few ninjas tensed sensing the killing intent while the civilians shivered in fear.

After the fog rolled in all Naruto could hear was people screaming before everything went quiet. When the fog lifted he almost threw up at the sight of bloodied dead people everywhere. Standing in the middle of all of it was that pretty red headed girl. She was covered in blood and walked up to him while he was shivering in fear.

"Hey kid you want to get stronger? Strong like me?" she asked.

"Yes I am tired of getting beaten I want to be able to at least defend myself" he said quietly.

"I see well I have an incurable disease that will eventually kill me in some years and so I am looking for a successor to realize my dream. I am not going to lie to you kid it's going to be hell." She said.

"I will do it anything to get stronger!" he said with determination.

"Good now I know your villages Kage will probably be here shortly, I am going to give you a piece of paper to write on it to explain I am going to train you away from that village." she said and he nodded.

XXXX

30 minutes later

The Sandaime Hokage arrived in the clearing with a squad of Anbu to a sight of a bloody massacre. He was shocked thinking the Kyuubi got set free but then remembered he didn't feel its ominous chakra. He told the squad to spread out and look for Naruto or anything that could lead to him. A couple minutes later a Anbu appeared before him. "Sir I found a note" he reported. Hiruzen took the letter and read it.

 _Hey Jiji while I was running from these villagers I found a pretty red headed lady. She killed all of them and offered to train me to be able to protect myself and to name me her successor she said I will be back before the last year of the academy when I turn fourteen._

Hiruzen sighed at the letter hoping Naruto would be alright but he decided he could use this. He could say to the council he sent Naruto away to be trained so it would satisfy Danzo and let the village heal from the Kyuubi's attack without Naruto around to constantly remind them.

XXXX

3 weeks later

Naruto and Ameyuri as she told him just arrived in wave country a place she said would be perfect to train him.

"Naruto before we begin I want to tell you my dream. I want the Seven Ninja Swordsmen to be recreated and the feared all across the lands again. My personal dream was to create a Lightning jutsu like no other for the Kiba's but my disease put that far past my reach. So I ask you to continue this dream for me." She said.

"Of course Ameyuri-sensei I will realize that dream for you" he said with a smile.

"Good now first things first the traditions of the Seven" she said with a creepy smile.

"Like what" Naruto said fearfully.

"All of the Seven had their teeth sharpened into shark-like teeth so that whenever we found ourselves without a weapon we could bite our enemy's throat out." she said.

Naruto just covered his mouth. "Ah ah ah that wont work its a jutsu and all I have to do is this" she flashed through a couple of hand signs and touched his cheeks "Ninja art: Shark Teeth" she said. All you could hear were moans of pain in the clearing they were in.

XXXX

3 months later

The first three months were just Ameyuri getting Naruto healthy from his malnourishment but today she deemed him healthy enough to unlock his chakra. He performed the exercise and unlocked it at his first try. Ameyuri explained that this could be a sign that he had natural chakra control. When she learned he was an Uzumaki she was ecstatic and told him they were natural kenjutsu users and fuuinjutsu users which she herself had a good deal of knowledge in.

"Now Naruto I am going to give you chakra paper to test your elemental affinity this will give me the idea of which sword to train you in. What I mean by that is I have the special Seven scroll that is able to seal away all of the seven swords. I have all of the swords except Samehada and Kubikiribocho, I was able to get Himareki before that little blue haired kid got it." she explained. She had told him the history of the Seven during those three months of not being able to train him. So he had a good knowledge of the Seven and their swords.

She then handed him the paper and told him to channel chakra into it. When he did it crumbled up with a few sparks of electricity and then soaked wet. Ameyuri looked really happy at this.

"Good you have a strong primary affinity for Raiton and a secondary Affinity for Suiton. I expected the Suiton since that's what most Uzumaki have. Those are the same affinities as me except mine are reversed. This means I can teach you to wield my swords which I am extremely happy about because this I way I can train you to mastery" she explained.

XXXX

4 years later

In the first four years it was training Naruto's body to be able to handle the style she would be teaching him, as well as all the things he would need to know in his life. She had him working with two bokken the same size as her swords to better prepare him when he made the transition to metal. She also started teaching him Fuuinjutsu which he took a complete shine in it was like his brain was made to understand it.

Today though she told him it was time to communicate with the fox, he had learned of him early on when Ameyuri explained his freaky healing ability was because he was a jinchuuriki. He was actually ok with as he could use it to his advantage in his goals.

She told him to meditate and to reach into the deepest part of his mind. When he felt the connection he blacked out. He woke up in what looked like a beach with crashing waves(he grew up differently so his mental health was not stunted). He could see what looked like glowing blue plants in the forest behind him and ominous red plants. He figure the red would lead him to Kyuubi so he followed it.

After trekking through a field of red flowers(imagine kaneki ken's mindscape when he let his ghoul side take over) he arrived at a large cave with iron bars preventing entry and a tag on the keyhole with the kanji for seal on it. He then seen two huge red eyes open.

" **Ahh so my jailer finally graces me with his presence"** he heard as the cave lighted up and he seen a huge black fox with nine-tails swaying lazily behind him.

The first thing that came to Naruto's mind though was "Aren't you suppose to be orange?" he questioned. The fox just chuckled at the fact that the Human showed no fear in front of him. " **Originally I would have been but your father split my yin and yang since it would have been to much for you to handle at the time and he knew sealing the yang side into you would have given you horrible chakra control and stunted your mental growth because you would have the attention span of a fly.** " It responded.

"My father was the fourth?" Naruto asked a little shocked. He knew he was the only other blonde that wasn't Yamanaka so he had his suspicions but he was never sure until now. "I guess that explains my innate knowledge of fuuinjutsu me being his son and an Uzumaki." Naruto said.

" **Yes you seem to be able to take to that easily, well enough chitchat I know what you are here for and I will tell you I deem you strong enough to wield my power but never faulter because I will take it away I will not have a weak container.** " Yin-Kyuubi said.

"One last question I heard the other bijuu had special powers unique to them that their container's usually express what is yours?" he asked.

" **If you ever learn the summoning technique my ability will come in** **extremely** **handy for you because I can naturally mold Nature chakra and use it for my own. Meaning if you go through sage training it will come to you easily.** " it said.

"I will have to ask sensei about that then, now before I leave why do I feel two other presences in the seal?" he questioned going up to it and placing his hand on it. But before he could do anything with it he felt a hand on his and he looked up to see to his shock his own father! "dad what are you doing in here?" he asked.

Minato just smiled at his son "I put my and your mothers presence in here as fail safes in case you ever went out of control with the Kyuubi's chakra although now I can see we were not needed cause it would seem the Kyuubi accepted you." he said proudly at his son.

" **I have a name ningen it is Kurama so use it.** " The heard the fox say.

"Thank you for telling us now Naruto seeing as I have my chakra left and a little more time since I don't have to fix a seal I will tell you the secrets of it and tell you of a few other things." he said smiling. Naruto was tearful at actually meeting his father.

"When you reach 15 your body should mature enough to handle Kurama's full chakra so inform Jiraiya that you need the key at that point in time he will let you know. Also when you were a baby and I knew we were going to die that night I put a blood seal on your ankle so it could stay hidden until you were ready in it are my notes for my most famous two jutsu and notes of your mothers sealing and Suiton techniques. It seems my time is up take care son also when you unlock the seal your mother will appear." he said as he faded.

Naruto just smiled and cried a few happy tears as he went back to consciousness. When he woke up he found Ameyuri sitting there looking at him in their little house in the woods in wave country.

"Well how did it go?" she asked.

"Youll never believe what I found out" he said with a grin.

After telling her all of what happened in the seal Ameyuri just whistled appreciatively "Damn gaki your just full of surprises aren't you?" She asked. To which he just laughed. He then took off his sandles and looked at his ankles and sure enough there was a seal there biting his finger with one of his sharp teeth he swiped blood over it and channeled chakra into it. A poof of smoke later there were four scrolls each labled differently. One said 'Hiraishin', another 'Uzumaki sealing techniques', and 'Rasengan' and finally 'Uzumaki Suiton jutsu'. He was so proud to have parents like his.

"I hope you know gaki your training just got upped" she grinned savagely while he paled.

XXXX

4 years later

After four more years of hellish training during which Naruto took his elemental training to a new level. He had numerous lightning techniques from Ameyuri and a lot of Suiton thanks to his mother. He was able to perform his fathers Rasengan one handed and was working on completing it with the lightning element but he was hitting a block there for some reason. Thanks to the shadow clone technique he got from his mothers scroll his sealing once again sky rocketed he now had all his kunai like his father three pronged marked with the Hiraishin he even put them on the hilt of his metal swords Ameyuri gave him as a precursor to the Kiba's. Back to completing the Rasengan he just couldn't get the ratio correct he always ended up with his hand covered in a lightning ball unknowingly recreating another technique.

When it came to the Kyuubi chakra he was up to a version two cloak while staying in control but anymore than four tails and he starts slipping. He was just told by Kurama that his body wasn't mature enough for all of its chakra.

Today though Ameyuri said they had something differently planned. "Alright Naruto we have a history lesson a short one though. It was not a well known fact that each member of the Seven had to have a summoning contract to be official. I have with me a few of the contracts we had. Some are actually sword specific and sealed into the sword like most of the things the successors wanted to pass on when they die.". She said.

"I am bringing this up because I want you to sign the animal I have a contract with, they actually have techniques which can help you master the Kiba's even better and they can get you to be more flexible. They are the Panther clan." She said proudly. Naruto grinned he knew she was proud of her techniques and thought it funny that the bloodthirsty kunoichi puffed her chest like that.

"Should you be accepted we will spend our last two years in their realm learning their techniques, you may even convince them to start your sage training and with your Bijuu's ability you could probably master before you have to go back home." she said. He was grinning excitedly because he couldn't wait.

She unsealed a huge black scroll with red rings at the ends. She unrolled it and told him to draw his name in blood and then put each finger print under it for the hand he wished to use in blood.

"Good now the signs are Bird, Boar, Monkey, and Ram just prick your finger due the hand signs and put the appropriate amount of chakra, first summons a small amount because we need to ask the boss's permission to summon them." She explained to which he nodded.

Naruto drew blood and did the signs he used a little amount of chakra to which she said should summon a mid-size panther. He slammed his hand on the ground while calling out "Summoning jutsu". There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared there standing in front of them what looked like a full grown panther to Naruto but he knew not to judge by size because he heard the boss's were colossal.

"Hello Ameyuri-san did you summon me?" the panther asked in a feminine voice.

"No my successor here did I just had him sign the contract Kurokawa-san" Ameyuri answered pointing at Naruto.

"Hello Kurokawa-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if you could ask the boss if I can have permission to summon him to finalize the contract" he asked politely.

"One minute I will ask." the panther replied as it poofed away. A minute later it came back and nodded to Naruto.

"Ok Naruto put a lot of chakra in this one because the boss require a lot to summon its usually why they are a trump card and not used more often." she told him as he nodded.

He re went through what he did earlier only this time pushing a lot of chakra into it probably four times as much as last time. "Summoning Jutsu" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. He could see seals spreading across the ground and a giant poof of smoke erupted from under Naruto who yelped at suddenly being in the sky.

"Who has summoned me Kokugatsu?" they heard the huge black panther speak in a males voice.

"Up here Kokugatsu-san I was wondering if I could get permission to be your summoner" Naruto said as he crawled onto its nose.

Kokugatsu stared into Naruto's eyes for a long while before saying "Very well I accept you I know you have Kurama sealed into you his unique ability will be a boon for you in our arts." Kokugatsu finally answered.

"Thanks Kokugatsu-sama, actually we were wondering if we could train in Tenmori jungle for the next two years learning your arts?" Ameyuri asked.

"That is acceptable it would be great to train one extensively in our arts to make us feared once again." He answered. Ameyuri nodded and leaped onto him next to Naruto so they could be reverse summoned back to the summon realm.

XXXX

1 year later

After another year of harsh training doing wonders for Naruto, tragedy struck as Ameyuri's sickness was finally starting to wear down on her.

"Naruto the time has come I wish to die on the battlefield not in a sick bed. Its time for your final trial, we must fight in a pure kenjutsu battle in the hidden mist technique using only silent killing. Should you beat me you will inherit my blades." She said making Naruto nod sadly knowing this day was coming and not looking forward to it but he promised to never look back and always continue forward.

XXXX

The panther clan to them to a clearing in their world for their final fight, some were sad that one of their summoners were about to die but proud that she would go out on the battle field.

Naruto stood there with his two blades drawn. Ameyuri opposite of him she drew the Kiba's from their special black sheaths Naruto made using seals when the blades go in the fangs retract allowing them to be sheathed. He also made to where only whoever was keyed to it could unsheathe them. They both made the handsign for the technique and called out "Water style: hidden mist jutsu" with both of them performing it a thick fog that blocked all eyesight settled in forcing the panthers to use their superior senses to hear the battle.

Naruto closed his eyes and got ready. He suddenly whipped around and blocked two blades aimed for his back. Disengaging he charged and slashed down with his right blade will stabbing with the left. Ameyuri blocked both and kicked Naruto in the gut. She disappeared in pure speed and slashed Naruto's back drawing first blood until Naruto reacted instantly ignoring the pain and scored a slash on her abdomen. They broke apart again and charged again. Clanging of metal was all you could hear for five straight minutes. When the broke apart again they were both covered in gashes Naruto more so than Ameyuri due to experience. They charged again and locked blade's though this time Ameyuri used her fangs to her advantage and disarmed Naruto of one of his swords.

Ameyuri now with the advantage pressed it and charged Naruto stabbing and slashing at him while he did his best to defend with his single sword. His left arm was now bleeding severely and he had a thin line of blood on his cheek they disengaged again. Though instead of them charging again there was a sudden squelch sound. Naruto was standing behind Ameyuri with his blade piercing her chest.

"H-how?" she gasped out as she coughed up blood.

"The blade you disarmed me of had my marker, when we disengaged there you landed next to it and thanks to the mist you didn't notice it" Naruto said sadly.

"It-s….o-ok Naruto-kun" she said as she held his cheek as the fog lifted the panthers seen the victor.

"You've made me proud, your so strong I am proud to have been your sensei. Realize our dream remake the Seven. Create that lightning jutsu. You are now the proud owner of the Kiba's wield them with pride and slay your enemy's without mercy." she said as the light finally left her eyes and Naruto just sat there and cried as his closest person died by his hands his first kill was his Sensei. The panthers huddled around them providing warmth.

The next day Naruto buried Ameyuri in the panther realm with their permission. He was determined to realize their shared dreams now more than ever to make his sensei proud.

The panther elder approached him it had a beard and some gray hairs in his pelt. "Naruto I think its time to start your sage training. You are ready now to learn the ways of our sage arts." The elder spoke. Naruto nodded and his eyes were shining with determination.

XXXX

1 year later 1 day before Naruto goes back

"Well Naruto-kun you did me proud by mastering sage mode the way you did. I still think its funny how mad you were the first time you entered that state." he chuckled at Naruto's indignant face.

"Well I couldn't help it I sprouted ears and a tail, sure the tail helped my balance and the ears improved my hearing greatly but still I thought I messed up. Although the gold eyes with the slit looked cool along with the black eye shadow looking stuff." He said.

"Yes now that you have truly mastered it the black eye shadow is there to stay marking you as a sage wear it proudly. Now you said you had something to show me." he asked.

"Yes I figured out that with sage mode I can make my ultimate technique and I realized the first dream Ameyuri-sensei left with me." With that he got into a meditative position. Soon enough black panther ears were on top of his head and he had a black panther tail as well. His eyes already had the black markings but when they opened they were gold with a black slit.

Naruto got up and created a clone he held a hand out and charged a Rasengan up his clone then put his hand over it and charged lightning nature chakra into. You could then hear what sounded like discharging electricity buzzing around his hand. The ball of chakra was sparking out electricity and turned into a ball of blue lightning a disc formed around it made of supercharged electricity. It resembled a planet with a ring around it except it was made of lightning and gave off a loud screeching discharging sound. The clone dispelled and Naruto held it above his head. "Lightning style: Rasenring" he yelled as he threw it further shocking the panther more than he already was. The disc sliced through 20 trees like they were butter before detonating into a dome of lightning chakra singing more trees to blackened bark. The blast zone was about 30 feet across.

"So you like it?" he asked as he turned around only to get swiped in the head by a paw. "Baka do you see how much damage that caused, but still that is a marvelous jutsu Naruto-kun I am proud." he praised. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Now come you need to say your goodbyes after all this is your last night here." The panther said with a chuckle.

At that Naruto had a pained smile. "Yea its time to start the dream." Naruto said with his hand over his heart where he sealed the Seven scroll.

XXXX

The next day

Naruto was reverse summoned back to his house in wave country. He left there and headed for Konoha.

1 day later

Izumo and Kotetsu were playing cards at the guard booth being bored. "man I hope something exciting happens I am getting bored of this." Kotetsu said.

"What are you talking about this job rocks we get payed to sit here and do nothing." Izumo said back.

Just then Kotetsu noticed someone walking towards them, when he got closer his eyes widened in shock. The teen that was walking have bright blonde hair with two jaw length bangs framing his face that were tied with red cloth(memento of Ameyuri). He had a black face mask like Kakashi. His eyes were blue and had black markings surrounding them, he had a black muscle shirt with no sleeves. His six-pack could be seen through it. He had black shinobi pants taped down to his ankles with black shinobi sandals. On his neck was an orange scarf. On his back were two swords sheathed in an X cross fashion.

The guy looked like a younger cooler Yondaime. 'He must be the one Hokage-sama told us to look for.' Thought Kotetsu he signaled the Anbu to tell the Hokage.

By the time Naruto made it to the gate he noticed the Hokage standing there with a squad of Anbu to back him up. He smiled as he remembered his Jiji but now was not the time for that. Approaching him he noticed the Anbu tense "Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki returning to the village" Naruto said bowing. Hiruzen was in shock he looked just like Minato! He groaned sensing the headache coming on.

"Come with me Naruto-kun we have much to discuss" Hiruzen said to him. He noticed Naruto nod with that he shunshined to the Hokage tower.

XXXX

Hokage Office

Just as Hiruzen arrived he seen Naruto shunshin in with a lightning version 'Much to discuss indeed' he mused.

"Now Naruto Ill start off by saying welcome back" he smiled and noticed Naruto do something he dreaded wouldn't have bad consequences. He eye smiled.

"Alright first question who was your sensei the one who took you and trained you?" Inquired the Sandaime entering the professor mode.

"Ameyuri Ringo" Hiruzen almost choked when he heard that he then eyed the swords. "Then those are-" As he said that Naruto unsheathed the Kiba's and activated the lightning. He heard one of the Anbu gasp 'Probaly sword fanatic' he mused. He resheathed his swords.

"So the leaf is now in possession of one of the swordsmen of the mist swords and disciple." Hiruzen mused out loud.

"Correction we possess all but Samehada and Kurikiribocho Ameyuri entrusted them to me and gave me the mission to collect the last two swords and recreate the ninja swordsmen. I have added onto that list to collect Kusanagi as well. I plan to create A new squad in Konoha specializing in assasination and create the Eight Ninja Swordsmen of the Leaf" Naruto explained to a shell shocked Hokage and Anbu squad that was there as well. Yugao especially as she was hoping this would happen she always wanted something like this.

"I see that's a big goal Naruto, but how will you train the others you select for the swords as each is unique." Hiruzen asked. This could help the leaf big time, if he could get this done right.

"Each sword has a seal on it containing what the users needs to learn it in case a swordsmen perished before training a successor." he answered.

"I see and what do you intend to do like who will you give it to?" Hiruzen asked.

"That is where the academy come along. I wish to attend to scout possible candidates, there should be one more year before graduation I will the use this time to find users and I plan to have them all by the time the first chuunin exams are over for the genins first possible attendance." Naruto stated.

"That is logical because they will be young and wont have already branched into special fields by then." Hiruzen mused.

"Alright final question Naruto how strong are you right now?" he questioned.

"I surpassed my sensei Ameyuri Ringo in silent killing and kenjutsu, you must know the way successors are chosen is when their training is over the fight to the death in the method I just explained I won killing my sensei and inherited the Kiba's as a result. I am skilled in Raiton and Suiton. I am highly skilled in fuuinjutsu to the point of recreating my fathers Hiraishin(gasps) yes I know him I met him in the Kyuubis(gasps) seal. My summons the panthers told me I am high Jonin level. If you notice the markings on my eyes I completed sage training and am now a sage so I guess that makes me Sannin level. I can use the Kyuubis chakra freely but only up to six tails the rest is blocked I am told Jiraiya has the key I need to unlock it" Hiruzen just sat there stunned if this was true Naruto was one of the strongest shinobi in the village.

"I see if that is true I wouldn't even want to put you into the academy I would just give you Chuunin rank after testing your skills but I know that in order for you to recreate the swordsmen you would need to be at the academy. Okay here's what we will do you will be promoted when the Chuunin exams start should you provide sufficient reason to which I am sure you will. This way you can go to the academy and we don't have to waste your talent. I will contact Jiraiya to come back so we can see to this key. Can you control it?" he asked at the end.

"Yes Kyuubi deemed me worthy and allows me his chakra without any fighting or influence." Naruto answered.

"I see alright then the academy starts up again tomorrow be in room 201 at seven in the morning, also here's the keys to your fathers house." Hiruzen stated dismissing him.

"Neko call the council this opportunity cannot go to waste." Hiruzen stated.

"Hai" she stated shunshining away.

"Naruto-kun it would seem you'll be replacing me after all." Hiruzen mused looking out on the village.

XXXX

anndddd done whew that's the longest chapter ever for me. Review tell me what you think. Flamers will be ignored and he is strong because he had been training for ten years straight. So I don't want to see bitching about his power level.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The positive response I received for this story was great, it made me excited to write the next chapter. Someone pointed out to me a good point in that the Sandaime is a Hokage first and grandfatherly figure next. Meaning Naruto will have to prove he has the right to choose the swordsmen and that he is smart enough to choose who goes to what sword. Also since Genin graduate at 15 they have time to learn elemental manipulation during the academy, meaning they know their element and have some basic jutsu for them. Also Team Guy and his team graduate at the same time as the rest of the rookie twelve.

 **[Edited As Of:12/25/2015]**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto would be a true Uzumaki and use kenjutsu and sealing not that orange wearing idiot one trick pony that canon made.

XXXX

The next day

Naruto was a little excited to go to the academy today. He hadn't been around people his own age before and was wanting to meet some of them. He was wearing his muscle shirt and ninja pants with his black ninja sandals. He also had his customary red cloth on his bangs, and his black facemask. He had his swords sheathed on his back in their usual fashion. His orange scarf was around his neck as well.

Walking out of his parents house he noticed an Anbu there waiting for him. "Can I help you Anbu-san?" Naruto asked.

"You presence is requested at the council meeting after the academy." The Anbu informed and then left.

Naruto knew this was going to happen so he was prepared for it. He locked up his fully furnished house thanks to seals and left for the academy.

XXXX

Naruto was getting creeped out on his way to the academy he noticed he was attracting a lot of stares from female population. A few of them drooled even! Now he knew about the birds and the bee's from Ameyuri so he knew what type of attention he was attracting. He was also warned of guys greatest fear Fangirls. Naruto shivered at that thought. He arrived at the classroom door and knocked. A tan skinned chuunin opened the door. He had a scar across his nose. "Yes can I help you?" Iruka asked.

"I am the new student, Hokage-sama informed you yes?" Naruto asked. He handed Iruka his paperwork. After a minute Iruka nodded and told him to come inside. When Naruto walked in the whole class scanned him and while girls instantly called him hot, the guys were going to wait to see what he was like. One girl in particular had different thoughts. 'Swords sheathed across back and the way he handles himself shows years of Kenjutsu training I want to spar with him' Thought a bun haired girl.

"Class we have a new student with us today, he trained in seclusion with his older sister for the past few years and Hokage-sama said he has enough training to be put into this class. Introduce your self and its customary to say your goal" Iruka said to the class and then Naruto.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my goal is to reinstate the feared Seven Ninja Swordsmen but have them of the leaf." He said with an eye smile making girls swoon and want to take his mask off.

"Alright Mr Uzumaki that is a big goal do you have any idea to how you will obtain it?" Questioned Iruka.

"Yes I already possess a number of the required swords" Naruto said drawing the Kiba's from his back and activating their lightning. The class gasped in shock at the legendary swords in front of them. None more so than Tenten though she was nearly drooling just to touch them.

"Those are the legendary Kiba's! I see it looks like your well on your way to your goal then Mr Uzumaki. Now you can take your seat next to Ms. Higurashi there." Iruka getting over his shock at the swords that Naruto resheathed. Naruto walked to his seat and sat down he turned to Ms. Higurashi as she was called. "Hello my names Naruto it's nice to meet you" he said eye smiling. "Tenten and nice to meet you to. Say I am a ninja tool fanatic would care for a spar after school?" she questioned.

"I would love to Tenten-san, but I have a meeting to attend perhaps afterward's?" he answered back. She held her excitement in as she wanted to look professional "Come by the Higurashi weapon shop when your ready then" she said back, he just nodded. They turned their attention back to class (P.s. everybody wears their post-timeskip canon clothes, some will change to the uniform the Eight swordsmen are going to wear).

"Class today we will be doing full on spars, Ninjutsu and everything else is allowed. Follow me outside to the ring." He said walking out. The class followed excited to test their skills.

Once everyone was outside Iruka started pairing everybody up to fight going one at a time. Naruto sat there an analyzed everyone there wanting to see the potential members. He was impressed with some and even had an idea of who he wanted to approach. An interesting one was Rock Lee the class dead-last only because he couldn't use chakra. He defeated the Akimichi with Taijutsu alone and he looked to have amazing Taijutsu. Naruto seen how he could utilize Kenjutsu and he had the sword he could see him using, plus he could waiver him the summons requirement as he needed good swordsmen anyways. He was sure he would be giving Tenten a sword to train with before they graduated, she looked to be able to use Kenjutsu and ninja tools like a professional but that was all she specialized in and they were all normal tools. He thought Hiramekarei would be perfect for her she could change its form to suit her needs.

He did not see anyone as special as those two but he did think the Yamanaka girl was extremely flexible so he considered her for a sword he wished to gain. The Akimichi who was defeated looked to good for a sword he had but he would need to squash that kindness out of him.

Finally it was his turn and he was up against the one person he wanted to analyze because he had the perfect sword for him if he passed Naruto's test.

"Last fight will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced the girls swooned again and Naruto had the sudden urge to run.

Walking into the ring the performed the sign and jumped away from each other. He noticed Sasuke activated his sharingan obviously taking him serious. He seen that it was pretty far along with two tomoe in one eye and three in the other. "I am surprised, I thought you would taunt me or something about these eyes see everything." Naruto asked unsealing a scroll from his hip.

"I learned the hard way dojutsu are not everything" Sasuke called back. Naruto just nodded liking that he wasn't over relying on his eyes. Naruto threw his scroll into the sky and about hundred three pronged kunai rained on the field.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes wondering why all the kunai had seals onto them. All of a sudden he got slashed across the back and he jumped away but not before feeling his back seize as electricity passed through it. 'How did he get behind me I didn't see anything!' Sasuke thought. The class on the other hand were shocked Naruto just disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared behind Sasuke and slashed him with his blades.

Sasuke knowing this was going to get bad if he stayed still flashed through handsigns before bringing it up to his mouth "Fire style: grand fireball jutsu" he blew a huge ball of fire from his mouth. Naruto flashed a few hand signs and called "Water style: water wall jutsu." and spit water out of his mouth which formed a wall and blocked the fire. Not letting up Sasuke charged in drawing his chokuto out of its sheath and engaged Naruto into a Kenjutsu match, he found out that was a bad idea a minute later when he found he couldn't follow Naruto even with his sharingan, so he came out of it with a few more slash marks and electricity was seizing his muscles. Naruto pressing the advantage took a blue scroll from his belt and threw it up before it unsealed a mini lake. Using the moisture in the air he held a hand sing in front of his face and one arm straight up holding the other half of the sign. The instructor noticed the sign and knew Sasuke was about to lose. "Water style: Hidden mist jutsu" Naruto called out.

The water in the air turned into a dense fog covering the field preventing eye sight and with the chakra rich air messing up Sasuke's Dojutsu rendering it useless giving Sasuke further proof that his eyes were not everything. All the class seen were a few yellow flashes and heard a few slices and clangs of swords before the fog lifted and it showed Naruto had a blade at Sasuke's neck who even more cut up now. "I yield" they heard Sasuke call. Naruto just eye smiled and helped Sasuke up and did the sign of confrontation with him. "That was a great spar Sasuke-san if you would like to spar some more sometime after the academy I would be glad to" Sasuke nodded and Naruto helped him up so he could go to the infirmary.

The class was shocked the rookie of the year just got beaten without even scratching Naruto. This had the adverse effect though of Naruto attracting his soon to be worst enemy the fangirl plague! Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and turned to see a lot of blushing girls. "Ehehe mercy?" he questioned sheepishly before shunshining out of there. The girls just pouted and returned to start looking for him.

XXXX

After class Naruto headed for the Hokage tower to the council meeting. He walked into the tower and walked to the council chambers. He knocked on the door waiting to be called in. He knew there were two types of councils the shinobi council gathers for meetings associated with shinobi's and the civilian council gathers together for civilian related affairs. His was the shinobi meeting so he had only the clan heads and the elders for his meeting. He heard a voice say enter and he did so. "Naruto Uzumaki as you have requested Hokage-sama" Naruto said as he entered.

"Yes Naruto your presence was requested here today to see if your requested squad will be pushed through and when they will be expected to be at operating speed." Hiruzen said in Hokage mode.

"First before we push this through we would like you to demonstrate your Kenjutsu abilities against our villages top Kenjutsu user to see if you are worthy of creating this squad and picking the members. Do you accept the terms." Questioned the Hokage. "Hai that will be acceptable Hokage-sama" Naruto answered. "Very well your opponent will be on field seven we will be using the crystal ball technique to view your bout" Naruto nodded and shunshined in a swirl of lightning.

XXXX

Arriving at the place he found the Jonin Gekko Hayate waiting for him. He was excited to fight him, he actually considered him for the squad until he found out his sickness would prevent him from using the swords to their fullest potential.

"Alright this will be all Kenjutsu so no Ninjutsu techniques understand." Hayate announced the rules to which Naruto nodded. He drew his swords and watched s Hayate did the same.

"Hajime" Hayate announced and Naruto was on him in an instant slashing upwards with both swords Hayate blocked and was thrown back due to the force. 'Kids fast and strong it looks like there will be no holding back' he thought as Naruto was already on him again slashing his swords. What followed was a beautiful display of Kenjutsu for five minutes straight and for the first time since defeating Ameyuri Naruto had blood drawn on him. That's not to say he was losing because Hayate was far worse off breathing heavy and bleeding in numerous areas.

"It would seem I am down to one last attack how about it ready to unleash it all in one attack." Hayate asked.

"That will be fine Hayate-san I haven't had anybody push me this far since Ameyuri-sensei so I am enjoying this would you mine if we continued to spar frequently?" Naruto asked.

"I would like that kid. Now lets do this." Hayate said getting serious again.

They charged each other again and Naruto locked Hayates sword on his fang and twisted to disarm him while aiming his other blade at his heart. "Heh it seems you got me kid good work" Hayate said. They disengaged and bowed to each other before Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash shocking Hayate. "Heh kids got many surprises." Hayate said.

XXXX

Council chambers

Naruto reappeared in the council room with the signature flash. "Marked the room when you were in here did you?" Questioned the Sandaime not shocked at the jutsu like the rest of the council was.

"Yea I am marking places all over the village just in case I am need anywhere in a flash." he laughed at his bad pun.

"Wait wait wait he knows the hiraishin!" questioned a shocked tsume.

"Yes among many other things" Answered Hiruzen mysteriously.

"The pup's got my vote then the hiraishin combined with the Kiba's alone makes him dangerous" tsume said.

"Then let us put it up to vote if this new assassination squad will be put through."The Hokage said. Unsurprisingly everyone voted for knowing the good it could do the village.

"Now Naruto you have until the end of the chuunin exams 6 months from your graduation to assemble all the people for the group. What sort of uniform are going to set up to represent it?" he asked as the end.

"Standard Anbu clothing will be perfect, our difference though will be our mask will be colored after our scarf's like the one I am wearing. It was a little known fact that all the members of the Seven had summoning contracts it was a tradition and the scarf I have represents my completed sage training for the panther contract I plan to have all the members have similar scarf's and we will be represented by the animal on the end of the scarf to show our summoning and code name." Naruto answered as he showed them the end of his scarf having a panthers head that was roaring.

The council was even more shocked that they had another sage in Konoha they were beginning to see how much this kid could do for their village in the future. "That is acceptable and cheap enough permission granted you are dismissed." Hiruzen said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto said as he left.

XXXX

2 months had gone by since Naruto's beginning at the academy and he was high up in the class and actually had a chance for rookie of the year, but he would had to have had been there from the beginning to acquire it. He had made good friends with Tenten and Sasuke after constant spars with them. He even had made a good friend in Ino though she was extremely flirty with him most of the time which he still got flustered about. He had made good friends with the others as well especially all of the ones he thought would make a good swordsmen. This group included Sasuke, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Rock, and an Anbu he learned the name was Yugao Uzuki but she was Neko at the moment. Sasuke had declined his offer of a sword though when he asked him if he wanted to join the squad because he was used to his chokuto.

Today though Naruto requested them(except Sasuke) to come to his house for something important. They arrived and were all sitting around his living room. He decided it was time to address them all.

"I have called you all here today because two months ago I was approved to form a squad Recreating the Ninja Swordsmen this generation will have nine as I plan to acquire the legendary Kusanagi, and the Raijin no Ken. The reason I have requested you all specifically is because I see the potential for each of you to be a wielder of a certain sword." He explained shocking them and making some bashful at his faith in them.

"Starting from the right I will name you off with which sword and the reason. Tenten I believe you could wield the Hiramekarei since you possess many forms of Kenjutsu to suit your needs that sword will transform into any form you want. Rock Lee you could use the Shibuki your natural strength will allow you to wield it and its explosive power will be useful for you. Choji you could use the Kabutowari with your brute strength to great effect. Ino with your flexibility and knowledge of poisons you could use the Kusanagi to great effect. Lastly Neko after observing you spar I would like you to join as well but I am unsure of the blade for you to use." He explained to each of them. Neko nodded and responded to him. "Actually the council has given me permission to inform you that we have already retrieved the Raijin no Ken and that I am it's current wielder." Neko informed him. Naruto's eyes sparkled and he smiled. "Excellent that will move things along greatly." Naruto said.

"Now before we go on to questions I need to tell you that I have yet to collect Kusanagi, Samehada, and Kubikiribocho but I have leads on all three and plan to have them by the end of the chuunin exams 6 months after graduation." he said. The one who that addressed nodded in understanding. "Now do any of you have questions?" he asked. "When will we be required to operable?" Tenten asked. "By the end of the Chuunin exams." he answered.

"Is there anything we need to know before accepting?" Choji asked.

"Yes the second you choose to accept the sword you accept the two traditions of the swordsmen as well." He explained.

"What are the two traditions?" Choji asked.

"The first is that all swordsmen or women are required to have a summoning contract, I have several with me that are blade specific and a few that are not so that is covered for you. The second is this" Naruto said pulling the mask down. They all thought finally! He then smiled and showed his shark teeth. They gasped.

"This is tradition for when you are ever without your blade you can bite out the throat of your enemy." he explained. Some were creeped out but didn't deny the surprise it could give.

"I accept" both Neko and Tenten said at the same time.

"I have always wanted to be one of the Seven so I had prepared myself for the possibility for things like this" Tenten said. Neko just nodded along with her.

"I see and everyone else?" Naruto asked. Everyone said they accepted but Choji.

"I just don't know if I can really do it I mean I feel this could help me with my confidence but I am not sure" Choji explained.

"Choji if I did not believe you could do it I wouldn't have approached you with this you got this" Naruto said. Choji brightened at that glad that someone else believed in him.

"Alright I will do it." Choji said.

At this Naruto smiled a very scary smile. "Good then lets get to tradition number two" he said and before anyone could do anything there were 5 clones of Naruto's all flashing through handsigns. "Ninja art: Shark Teeth jutsu" he said touching everyone's cheeks. He laughed as they all started moaning in pain as their teeth readjusted.

"Now I see why Ameyuri-sensei laughed at me when she did this." Naruto laughed. They all glared at him. He just laughed at them even more. When they were done they were all rubbing their teeth.

"God that hurt remind me to never allow you to make a jutsu near me again" Ino said rubbing her cheek.

"Now that you are initiated I can give you your practice swords. On each sword there is a seal that will give its successors the scrolls needed to train with it. I recommend you all spar with each other and other people to get better experience. You will be training with Gekko Hayate most of the time and when he deems you acceptable I will give you your real sword. Ino I can give you the practice swords to train with and the scrolls needed to learn the necessary styles. Ameyuri prepared me for this. Ino I know the style you will need will be the snake stye I would recommend talking to Anko she will be hard to convince but she can teach it to you." He said and they Nodded. "I can introduce them she is my friend" Yugao said and Ino nodded her thanks.

With that Naruto lifted up his shirt causing Tenten and Ino to blush and she had a bit of blood going down her nose giggling perversely.

Over Naruto's heart their was a tattoo of a Seven being symbolic for many things. He unsealed a medium sized blue scroll from it. "This is one of the scrolls I have on me its a scroll containing all what a successor needs to learn the proper style of their sword." With that said he un-sealed different types of swords and gave them to their new respective owners.

"Today marks the next generation of the swordsmen. When I deem you good enough with your swords I will give you the contracts for your specific summons." Naruto said.

XXXX

4 months later

Things were progressing greatly for the swordsmen to be. Tenten who had Kenjutsu training already was farther along than the others. The villagers were a little put off by the teeth but had come to accept it by now. He got a tongue lashing by Ino's and Tenten's fathers though he shivered at the memory of that day.

Today though he was called into the Hokage's office for some reason and he was shunshining there now. Arriving into the office he noticed a white haired man with sage markings on his face. "Ahh I see now. Jiraiya-sama I presume." Naruto said in a formal voice.

"No need for formalities gaki, you know why I am here. So can you control it without any problems?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai I can go six tails with no problem, but after that its blocked my father said I needed some kind of key from you." Naruto explained.

"I see alright lets go to a clearing and you can show it to me and then I will give you the key if you have control." Jiraiya explained. Naruto nodded and followed him shunshining out of the office.

Traning ground 45

"Alright this is the furthest training ground from Konoha so we should have noone here bother us so go ahead." Naruto nodded.

He then clapped his hands together and instantly his looks went more feral and he was surrounded by bubbly red chakra which formed ears and a tail. Two tails sprouted, then three and then four. He entered the version 2 cloak after the fourth tail. Five tails and then six he now was crouched like a fox and had a fox skeleton surrounding him. He stood up like a human and put his hands on his hips. " **This where I always hit a snag** " Naruto said in a gravelly like voice. Jiraiya was a little surprised and intimidated by this form and his control over it. "heh heh kid that's creepy" Jiraiya stated.

Naruto just smirked with his white mouth full of pointed teeth. Seeing what he needed Jiraiya nodded and performed the summoning technique. Out of the poof of smoke a frog with its midsection as a scroll appeared. "Gerotora Naruto is ready for the key and the final step of controlling the Kyuubi's chakra." The toad looked at the Kyuubified Naruto and nodded unraveled himself. Naruto powered down and looked at the scroll. Understanding its meaning he transferred it to himself. Jiraiya was proud that he was taking after his ancestors and taking in the knowledge of fuuinjuitsu. The frog de-summoned and Naruto entered a meditative state. Jiraiya knowing this was about to get big activated a barrier and a silencing barrier.

XXXX

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto arrived straight into the cave and he could tell Kurama was excited to stretch its legs again. Knowing what to do he walked straight to the cave and pulled the tag of and activate the key. The cage unlocked and Kurama was bounding around the Island that Naruto's mindscape took the shape of.

When it stretched enough it returned to where Naruto was to find its cave gone and replaced with a giant shady tree. "Kit I have no problem with you taking and using my chakra all you have to do is attach you chakra to mine and pull, I know your mother will help you with those chains of her right Kushina" Yin-Kurama asked.

At that Naruto turned around to see a beautiful red head woman in a tight blue shirt that reached her thighs and black shinobi pants. "Kaa-san" Naruto breathed tears of happiness flowing down from him. He ran up and hugged her. "We can talk after this Naru-chan lets do this first." she said hugging him. He nodded and got ready. His physical manifestation of his chakra took form of a blue him and launched itself like a ghost and attached itself to Kurama along with Kushina's chains.

"I know I am going to regret this but now to detach itself from me hit me with your most powerful jutsu I know it can do it I am just not looking forward to this" Kurama complained.

"Mom your about to see something cool" Naruto said as meditated and entered sage mode ignoring his moms squeal of 'kawaii' at his cat ears and tail he charged a Rasengan and a clone appeared and added lightning chakra. Soon his trump card appeared. "Sage art: Lightning style: Rasenring jutsu" Naruto called out holding it above his head he charged it with an incredible amount of chakra from his sage mode and it turned gigantic. It's sound screeching in the clearing they were in. He threw it straight for the Kyuubi. When it connected the fox was sent flying and when it detonated his chakra detached itself and swirled into him. He noticed he was glowing golden he grew a cloak and had symbols appear all over his body with magatama around his neck. He felt extremely powerful right now! Deciding he was done he powered down and turned to his mother where she transported them to a flowery field filled with blue roses.

"So Naru-kun tell me, do you have any girls your crushing on?" she said mischievously. Naruto blushed bright red but just smiled. "No not right now Kaa-chan. I have just been too busy preparing for mine and Ameyuri sensei's dreams." He informed her. She just nodded and smiled. "I see but that's no good I expect Grand babies!" His mom enthusiastically announced. Naruto just blushed. To change the subject he asked a question he had been wanting to know. "So how did you and dad fall in love Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked her. She blushed a bit before smiling bright as she recounted the tale of their love. Which then lead into the night he was born and her memories of it. She cried a bit but she was smiling as she got to hold her Sochi now and was happy because of it.

XXXX

Annddd done review and tell me what ya think and in case you didn't catch it here is the list of the Nine Ninja Swordsmen to be.

Kiba's: Naruto Uzumaki, Summons: Panther, Scarf: Orange(Only one revealed so far)

Nuibari: Unannounced

Hiramekarei: Tenten Higurashi

Shibuki: Rock Lee

Kusanagi: Ino Yamanaka

Kabutowari: Choji Akimichi

Samehada: Unannounced

Kubikiribocho: Unannounced

Raijin no Ken: Yugao Uzuki


	3. Announcement

**I am working on the third chapter for this story right now. I have made some major edits in the first two chapters and it concerns the plot so I advise you re-read them. New chapter will be done soon. I am sorry for not updating I had just lost inspiration to write for awhile but I am back now and continuing this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright the long awaited third chapter. Also if you have not re-read the first and second chapter some things may confuse you. This chapter will have the teams being made and probably introduce us to the wave arc. So without further introduction lets begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did(chuckles evilly) I would have changed so much.

XXXX

Training Area 45

Naruto had just awakened from his meditation and tearful final goodbye from his mother. He could see Jiraiya looking at him in something akin to shock. "Uhm Jiraiya why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked having not noticed it yet.

"Kid I have a lot of questions, but let's start with something easy. You know your glowing correct?" Jiraiya asked him. Naruto looked down and noticed he still had his chakra cloak activated. "Ah I see this is what I look like if I use the Kyuubi's power without doing a tailed beast transformation." Naruto explained powering down.

Jiraiya nodded. "Hmm I see. Next question when did you achieve sage mode? I mean I didn't even no their was another sage and who are you contracted with?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto just now noticed he still had his sage mode activated with his ears and tail still out. "Well I achieved it 6 months ago, and if you can't tell by the ears and the tail its the panther clan. Also don't ask about them, just know that each sage mode is unique and the ears and tail do have a function." Naruto said sating his curiosity. Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

"Well kid were just about done then. The last I would like to see is if you can do a tailed beast transformation. I know someone from cloud who is able to fully do it and keep their mind in tact." Jiraiya said to him. Naruto nodded.

Naruto clapped his hands together and activated the chakra cloak. 'You ready Kurama?' Naruto asked his tenant. ' **Yea kit let's do this. It wont be perfect as this is our first merging and our chakra wont be fully in sync so for now we can only hold it for five minutes.'** Kurama answered him. Naruto nodded. He all of a sudden had a cloak grown around him with all the different markings he had on his body. His eyes became red and slitted and he had four rectangular whiskers on his face now. Then in an instant a huge ethereal glowing fox emerged around his body. It had several markings and tattoos around its body. It was a huge nine-tailed fox that looked like it was made of ethereal fire.

Jiraiya looked on in wonder at the beast before him. "Hey kid are you still in control?" He shouted.

" **Yea, like I said I have the Kyuubi's respect. So he will allow me to use this form."** The fox said back at him. Jiraiya just sweatdropped at the talking fox. Naruto powered down not needing the form anymore. "See perfect control, alright we should probably report back to Jiji. Plus I need some sleep the end of the academy is tomorrow." Naruto said back to normal. Jiraiya nodded and dropped the barrier to which they then Shunshinned to the Hokage's office.

XXXX

Hokage's office

Jiraiya and Naruto entered the room to find the Hokage waiting for them. "Well?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow. "The seal is fully unlocked and Naruto has full control and he performed a full transformation right in front of me while staying in control. It was a sight to see Hokage-sama" Jiraiya said formally.

"Good good, I am proud of you Naruto. Naruto your armor is ready, but the mask's will take sometime to craft. Dismissed." Hiruzen said to Naruto. Naruto nodded and left the room.

"Alright Jiraiya, anything new to report?" Hiruzen asked lighting his pipe.

Jiraiya turned serious. "Yes it seems the snake is up to something big. Suna's has gone quiet and a new village called Oto is in talks with them. I don't expect anything big to happen until the Chuunin exams. So where was Naruto all these years? Even with my abilities as a spymaster I only ever got as far as Wave before the trail would go cold." Jiraiya replied seriously and then asked at the end.

"I see. We will have to keep this quiet and prepare just in case. I wont make it seem we are preparing for war because that could tip the visiting villages off but lets be careful." Started Hiruzen. "As for Naruto he was in Wave actually from what he tells me. He was taken in by Ameyuri Ringo and she trained him as her apprentice and successor." Hiruzen informed him. Jiraiya widened his eyes.

"So those sword Naruto have are the Kiba's then? To think he was trained by one of the seven." Jiraiya said. Hiruzen nodded.

"There's more as well. The final test Naruto had to undertake was a battle to the death with his Sensei using only the silent killing technique under the Hidden Mist Jutsu." Hiruzen started and Jiraiya looked a little sad at that. "Naruto won as well. He used his fathers jutsu." Hiruzen informed Jiraiya.

"The rasengan?" Jiraiya asked a little shocked that Naruto already had it. Shaking his head Hiruzen answered. "No Naruto is a genius at seals. He has the Hiraishin Jiraiya and has shown to have the seals on his swords as well." Hiruzen informed seriously. Jiraiya sensing the mood got serious as well.

"I see. So with him having Sage mode, the Kyuubi, the Kiba's and from what you told me he has Jutsu's for Suiton and Raiton as well. That kid has to be one of our strongest ninja then. So why is he in the academy?" Jiraiya asked not seeing the point to that.

"Naruto did not just come back with the Kiba's. His Sensei had a dream for him to realize. She wanted him to recreate the seven. Naruto is in possession of all of the swords except Kubikiribocho and Samehada. He also said he wanted to acquire the Kusangi and the Raijin no Ken. We already have the Raijin no Ken so that's another sword. Naruto himself said he wanted to go to the academy to scout potential recruits because his assasination squad the new generation of the Ninja Swordsmen has been approved." Hiruzen informed.

"I see that's amazing then, but you know the mist wont take this lying down we could go to war over this." Jiraiya informed him. Hiruzen nodded. "yes that is a possibility, but they are still in their civil war and when it is over they will be to weak for retaliation when this squad becomes known. I give it about three years before they are strong enough. Even then by that time we will have most likely acquired the swords and trained a new generation. That will cause them to pause because they would have to prepare." Hiruzen answered. Jiraiya nodded seeing the logic.

"Alright well I will be off now then. I will keep an eye on whats happening with Suna and Oto." jiraiya said leaping from the window.

XXXX

With Naruto

Naruto was on his was home having picked up his armor from the ANBU headquarters. He couldn't wait to graduate tomorrow because the classes were becoming boring. He arrived home and crashed onto his bed tired from the transformation earlier. ' **Naruto before you go to sleep, I wanted to tell you that now I am out of the seal I can amass Nature energy and you can enter sage mode whenever you need it now.'** Kurama informed him as he was falling to sleep. Naruto mumbled a thanks before he went to sleep.

XXXX

The next day at the Academy

Not very many people commented on Naruto now having Anbu armor over his normal clothes. They just assumed he was training to enter Anbu which wasn't a total lie. Iruka and Mizuki then walked into the room.

"Alright class today we will be doing the Genin exams. It will consist of Taijutsu, Shurikenjustu, Ninjutsu, and a written exam. We will be doing the written exam first." Iruka said as he passed out the exams along with Mizuki.

"Begin" and just like that all the students started the exam. The students had one hour to complete the test. When they were done they just had to flip the paper over.

After the test was done everyone headed outside to perform the last of the test they were doing today.

"Alright class next up will Shurikenjutsu. Form a line and we will be passing out ten shuriken and ten kunai. Throw them at the target, hitting the vital areas will grant extra points." Iruka informed. Since the class was filled with clan heirs who trained with their clans and prominent students who trained daily everyone performed well.

"Ok next up is Taijustu, all you have to do is spar with Mizuki-sensei and you win if you land a hit within two minutes." Iruka informed them and then set up a ring for the spars to take place in. Like last time is was an advanced class so most did not have problems landing a hit. Although those who specialized in long range combat suffered a bit they still were passable.

"Last up Naruto Uzumaki." hearing his name called Naruto entered the ring. He had been able to sense the negative emotions the man was giving off so he was on guard. "Hajime" as soon as the match was started Naruto could tell the guy didn't like him because he was fighting way harder than he did with the other students. Even still Naruto punched him across the face sending him out of the ring all without receiving a scratch. 'hey even if taijutsu is my low point doesn't mean I didn't train in it.' Naruto thought as he was announced the winner.

After Iruka helped Mizuki to his feet he told the class it was time for the last test. "Ok last test is Ninjutsu. You will be required to form a clone jutsu, substitution, henge, and an elemental jutsu that was of your element." He said to the class. With that the test began. Like all throughout the day the advanced class had no problems. Shikamaru had fire, Ino water, Choji earth, Sakura earth, Sasuke showed off with a fireball jutsu, Tenten had fire, Shino was a surprise with wind, Rock Lee was excused since his inability even though he was the fastest to hit Mizuki is Taijutsu, The two Hyuuga were excused because of their clans Taijutsu requiring both hands at all times. Finally it was Naruto's turn.

He performed the basic three and showed off a bit with a water clone before it was time for his elemental jutsu. 'Hmm since Sasuke showed off I guess I can too. Time to put to use that giant chakra reserve I have' Naruto thought. While other students required multiple handsigns Naruto just held the serpent sign. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" he called out and a massive water dragon formed from the air. The rest of the people there were shocked. 'He just did what the Nidaime was famous for!' was the collective thought.

"Ha...good job Naruto. Class your test will be scored and we will give you your headbands in about thirty minutes so use this time to get some lunch." Iruka informed them. With that the students left to go get something to eat. Naruto had to shunshin away to avoid fangirls.

30 minutes later

"I am so proud of all of you, you all passed the test. Now for scores Naruto Uzumaki scored the highest in all areas except taijustu. The Rookie of the Year though is Sasuke Uchiha. So congratulations to the two of you." Iruka announced proud of them all. "Now when I call you up come get your headband. Also be here tomorrow morning for team assignments." Iruka said to them. He then called the students up to get their headbands. When it was Naruto's turn he received one with red cloth and tied it around his arm.

XXXX

Naruto spent that night in his room talking with Kurama about his potential squad. He knew he still needed wielders for Nuibari, Kubikiribocho, and Samehada. He just didn't see anymore potentials so he was going to have to look outside of the village during his missions. He finally decided to get some sleep on that thought.

XXXX

Next morning in the academy classroom

Naruto had sat next to Rock, Tenten, Choji, and Ino. "Hey guys after our team meetings meet me on training ground 1. I need to show you a jutsu that is a requirement of the Ninja swordsmen. Also Gekko has told me that you guys are ready for your swords. Ino is your training with Anko going well? and is your longsword giving you any trouble?" Naruto informed them and then asked Ino. Tenten, Choji, and Rock nodded their heads while Ino answered. "It's going great actually and the snake style suits me well. Also no problems with the sword either." She answered. Naruto nodded as the teacher walked in.

"Let me start off with how proud I am of you(cue Iruka Genin speech) and now for the teams. Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Higurashi, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 10 is Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno. Your Jonin sensei is Guy." Iruka said as he announced off. The newly announced teams moved to sit next to each other.

3 hours later

We find Naruto and Tenten with their eyebrows twitching and from Shino you could here buzzing. "Seriously this is not professional at all. What kind of Jonin doesn't show up for THREE HOURS!" Tenten raged with Naruto and Shino wholehearted agreeing with her. "I am cutting him apart when I see him." Naruto said darkly. Shino just nodded as he was not social much. All of a sudden a door opens. In walked a man with spiky siler hair and a black facemask over his face. He had his headband covering one of his eyes as well. He was dressed as a typical Jonin as well.

"Yo." He said eye smiling.

The three just looked at him irritated but didn't provide an answer. "My first impression of you is that your rude. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said as he poofed away. Naruto just shunshined away. Tenten and Shino just got up and walked out to the window to walk straight up to the rook.

They arrived to see Kakashi reading along with Naruto sitting on a bench with his hand on his cheek looking bored. They just sat down on both sides of him.

"Alright now that we are all here why don't we introduce ourselves. You know things like your Likes, dislikes goals for the future." Kakashi said disinterested. "You first blondie." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Sighhh alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my previous sensei, swords, and ramen. My dislikes are rapist and the current Mizukage. My goal is halfway realized and that's to recreate the Ninja swordsmen and have us feared across the nations as the Ninja Swordsmen of the Leaf." Naruto said passionately at the end eliciting a giggle from Tenten.

"Thats a good goal to work towards. You next panda" Kakashi pointing to Tenten said. "My name is Tenten Higurashi and my likes are anything weapon related, and creating new weapons. My dislikes people who mistreat their weapons. One of my goals has been realized and that's to obtain a legendary sword. My other is to become Konoha's weapon mistress." Tenten said as she introduced herself.

"Good good, you last quiet guy." Kakashi said pointing towards Shino. Shino readjusted his glasses. "I am Shino Aburame and I like bugs and collecting new bugs for my hives. I dislike people who look down on my clan as disgusting just because our jutsu uses bugs. My goal is to replace my father as clan head." Shino said stoically. Kakashi nodded.

"Alright those are some good goals. Meet me on field 7 tomorrow morning at 7 and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." Kakashi said shunshinning away.

When he was gone Naruto turned to his new teammates. "What he really means is show up at 10 and eat breakfast or we wont have any energy." he said earning another giggle from Tenten. Shino adjusted his glasses again. "That sounds logical I will see you tomorrow" Shino said and he then disappeared into a gust of bugs.

"Well Tenten shall we?" Naruto asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and they disappeared.

XXXX

Training ground 1

They arrived to see Ino, Choji and Rock all sparring with each other with Gekko and Yugao off to the side giving tips. Anko was there to as well watching Ino with calculative eyes.

"Hey guys sorry were late. Kakashi sensei kept us waiting for three hours before he showed up." Naruto said making everyone aware of their presence. The three older ones nodded in understanding while the three younger ones frowned in confusion.

"Seriously is he a slacker or something?" Ino asked scowling.

"No Kakashi is always like that. He is three hours late to everything." Yugao told them as she knew him personally.

"Alright anyways as to what we are here for. Lee, Choji, Tenten, Gekko told me your ready for your swords." Naruto said as Gekko nodded at that. Naruto rolled up his shirt and a seal appeared on his heart with the Kanji for seven. He unsealed a medium sized blue scroll that looked like the previous one except this one had black markings going all around it.

"This is the special scroll used to seal the seven swords of the mist. I have upgraded it to contain all nine swords with the Kusanagi and Raijin no Ken being added in." Naruto said explaining the significance of the scroll. He unrolled it showing Nine symbols in circles. He put his finger on two of them unsealing the Shibuki A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. He handed it to Lee who instantly started swinging it around to get the hang of it. The other sword was the Kabutowari a sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defenses. He handed this one to Choji. He then put another finger on a seal and pushed chakra into it unsealing the Himareki A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on various form. He handed it to an over excited Tenten. She grabbed the sword and changed it from a katana to a hammer eliciting a squeal of delight from her.

"Now for the last reason that I needed you all here for. The signature jutsu of the Ninja swordsmen was the Hidden mist jutsu. I am here to teach it to you. Lee you will be the hardest to train this in because there is not another swordsmen in your squad to perform this jutsu so when you have time off of missions we can meet up so I can help you in it. Ino I know your affinity is water and you as well Yugao so you two will get this more easily. Ino since your in Choji's team I suggest the two of you train in this technique as much as possible, Tenten is on my team so I can train with her on the technique the same time I am training Lee with it." Naruto informed them. They all nodded.

"Gekko it would be beneficial if you trained in this jutsu with Yugao since you two do missions together anyways." Naruto said to him to which he nodded. "Alright there is only one handsign for the jutsu and it is this." With that Naruto raised one hand to the sky with a sign and the other in front of his face holding the completed sign his other hand had.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Justu" He called out and a dense mist rolled into the area. The killing intent rolling of the chakra rich water particles in the air. He let go of the justu and the area cleared up to show him behind Ino with a blade to her neck. "See the usefulness now? This is what an expert at the silent killing technique can do." Naruto warned them when he pulled the blade back. Ino was a little pale at that but she held strong. They all nodded seeing what the jutsu was capable of.

"Good so lets begin." Naruto said instructing the two who could perform the jutsu the easiest on how to do it.

XXXX

The next day at the 10:00

Naruto strolled into the clearing yawning. He had been up a little later than he wanted to but he was feeling better after he ate breakfest. He spotted Tenten with the Himareki on her back sitting on a log talking to Shino. He waved at them as they waved back. "How long have you guys been here for?" Naruto asked taking a seat next to them. "Around 10 minutes what about you Shino?" Tenten replied.

"15 minutes." He responded back. Just then a poof of smoke appeared showing Kakashi standing there reading a book. "Yo." He said to them. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei." They replied back to him. He put his book away and took out two bells.

"These two bells are your objective for the test to see whether or not your sent back to the academy. Come at me with intent to kill, except for you Naruto." Kakashi said getting a raised eyebrow from his teammates. "I already am aware of Naruto's skill level, as I was privy to the knowledge of his training from his older sister." Kakashi informed them and they just nodded their heads knowing he never went all out in the academy. He then set a timer out on a log. "When this goes off the test is over. Begin." With that the three vanished. Although Naruto took the time to set up precautions so the second he was in the bushes he vanished in a flash of yellow appearing next to the Tenten and before she could even say anything he grabbed her and vanished again.

They appeared next to Shino this time. He nodded to them showing he acknowledged them even if his buzzing was a little louder when Naruto first showed up. "Alright you guys know this is about team work already right?" Naruto asked earning a nod from the two of them.

"Ok the way I see it the bells were never the objective he will just try to convince the two that receive the bells that they shouldn't give it to the third one. Shino was type of specialist are you?" Naruto asked.

"Long to Mid range." Shino responded easily following along with Naruto taking the lead.

"Ok Tenten take short range. I want to see how well your doing with Himareki. I will take mid range with Jutsu. Shino provide support with your clan techniques. We shouldn't go easy on him since he is the white fang of the leaf." Naruto informed them. They nodded and all three set out into the clearing where Kakashi was sitting reading his book. Although he put it away as soon as the three were in the clearing.

"So you figured out it's about teamwork and made a plan to confront me together? Impressive. Well lets see what you got." Kakashi said sliding into a loose stance. With that Tenten took her sword off her back and it shifted into a hammer. She charged in swing it down and Kakashi jumped to the left. The ground exploded upon the hammer hitting it showing Tenten was not holding back. When Kakashi landed he went through fast handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Mud wall Jutsu." He called out and a wall of mud rose from the ground taking in the water balls Naruto shot at him. The balls exploded upon the wall and the water rained down on Kakashi. Instantly he felt his chakra being sapped away and looked down to see that Shino's chakra bugs were in the water Naruto shot at him.

Feeling a foreboding feeling he jumped away again just in time for Tenten hammer to smash down except this time she clipped his arm because he was focusing on the bugs and he felt him self blown away into the small river a few yards away. 'Damn got to remember I am facing legendary swords here and not some lowly genin. At this rate I will have to get serious with them. I am just glad Naruto has not gotten serious yet.' he swam up to the surface and noticed Naruto standing there doing hand signs. His eyes widened. 'Shit that's Kushina's jutsu!' he cursed. "Uzumaki Water Style: Whirlpool Jutsu!" Naruto called out slamming his hand on the water. The water around Kakashi started swirling him around catching him in a whirlpool and he couldn't perform a substitution thanks to the ingenious of the Uzumaki Water Style. They literally infuse their water Jutsu with seals to prevent escape. He felt the water became dense and knew it was over. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Naruto called and Kakashi was raised into a bubble of water with seals going across it.

"Shino use your water proof bugs to drain him of chakra." Naruto called out knowing it was over.

Something was bothering Kakashi and he decided to question it. "Wont that take to long Naruto the timer will expire." He said as he felt the bugs attach to him.

"Well I could electrocute the water(cue sweat drop and nervous sweat) but you kinda did leave it out there for me to tinker with and place seals on it to make it keep going. You never said when the test was over only that it was when the timer went off." Naruto said smirking under his face mask.

Hearing this Kakashi sighed or at least tried to under water and raised his hands showing his surrender. Naruto let go of the jutsu allowing Kakashi to get out of it. "Alright you guys win. From today on forward we are team 7. Meet me here for missions tomorrow at the same time today." He said as they nodded and left to eat a celebratory dinner. When they were gone Kakashi sighed again. "Sheesh what a monster this team will be, but oh well at least it's not against me." He muttered walking away to report to the Hokage.

XXXX

anndddd done. Sheesh I thought I could make it to the start of wave but I guess not. Oh well. Alright here is the long awaited chapter 3 so please leave a review!

Kiba's: Naruto Uzumaki, Summons: Panther, Scarf: Orange(Only one revealed so far)

Nuibari: Unannounced

Hiramekarei: Tenten Higurashi

Shibuki: Rock Lee

Kusanagi: Ino Yamanaka

Kabutowari: Choji Akimichi

Samehada: Unannounced

Kubikiribocho: Unannounced

Raijin no Ken: Yugao Uzuki


End file.
